


Be good boys, be good! (Hugh Jackman is the boss)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Chris, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Hairy actors, Lube, Lube in ass, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Fluff only betwen Chris and Tom, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Hugh Jackman, Waxed Actors, bottom!James, bottom!Tom, celebrity, cum on chest, lot of cum, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh will teach those boys what is a good fuck and he will share his boys with Chris Hemsworth.</p><p>(If you are here for the CHris/Tom paring you wil find it in the third chapter; and know that Hugh is the boss here.)<br/>C1(Hugh/Tom/Chris)<br/>C2 (Chris/Hugh)<br/>C3 (Chris/Hugh/James/Tom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I do this

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, its not my first languague.

Hugh made them spread wide their legs, he was enjoying this too much; Tom and Chris were both naked in front of him and totally naked in a big double bed that Hugh owned in a faraway from city cabin. When he knew that Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston where going to Australia, to tour Sydney, he was thrilled to show them the city…and some other things…this was all because Chris Hemsworth was out of town, in good timing according to Hugh.  
-Now, present your ass holes bitches!  
Chris opened wider his legs than before, like he was fighting for Hugh’s attention, whit a little naught look in his eyes and a lip expression that said clearly “Do you see something you like?” he wanted to be the pet of Jackman; but for his misfortune Tom was the one that had his attention, maybe it was because Tom wasn’t to much of a hunk but a more cute little hunk, it was the way he looked with those beautifully eyes that killed Hugh’s thoughts. If Hugh would have been alone with Tom he would tie him in the bed and never let him go.  
Evans knew how to re gain Hugh’s full attention he began kissing Tom with his cupid bow lips- Yeah that’s good, that my naughty boy…kiss your friend with more passion.- Chris did, Tom laid his opened hand palms in Chris waxed chest to hold to that body.  
-All right boys- said Hugh unzipping his jeans and pulling them down- Come and meet your new god.- as he showed a thick semi-awakened cock, it was hairy…what else they could expect from Hugh Jackman, nothing more than a big long fat cock and a hairy body; in that view Chris regretted waxing his body.  
Hugh tossed his Shirt aside and said- Come here boys- both of them rose up from the bed and walked to where Hugh was- Let me tell you how we will play this: Tom you may begin sucking my big cock and Chris you can explore my body with your hands as a reward for being a good boy.  
Tom got to his knees and took a closer look to Hugh Jackman penis it was bigger form this view, he wonder how it will look fully erect…that thought alone could leave him breathless and eager to begin sucking the long and thick cock. He put his small left and delicate hands in Hugh’s testicles and the other in the base of the member; He looked up to Hugh giving him a baby face look with those lovely blue eyes and opened his mouth very sexually, for the hot actor to see, and took the head of the hard dick in his mouth, it began to grow and grow till he had a cock head a little more than difficult to suck. But wanting to please Hugh he made his best effort to putt all the member inside his mouth- He baby, you don’t have to go difficult on it just do it slow and easy…there you go.  
Chris went behind Hugh’s waxed back and from there he began touching all the strong and hairy chest felling in the palm of his hands all that he could get of that hot body in his body. Hugh began moaning from the sweet blowjob that Tom was giving him there is when Chris began kissing with his lips the strong shoulders of the Australian actor. He took in his fingers Hugh’s nipples and began playing with them as he was milking them making him moan louder- Oh, my baby Chris…do you want to be fucked?.  
-Yes please.  
-You are making good merits to it…but will you join Tom in the blowjob he is giving me.  
The blond man walked and kneel beside Tom that was doing a good job making Hugh hard, and he began to kiss Hugh’s pelvic area. Both of them making eye contact with Hugh wanting to be good boys for him.  
-I’m…-he said going to shot, but he held himself and instead said- get your asses back to the bed, now!!, and spread wide open your legs.- they did it without hesitation, and in no time they were leg spread wide in the bed- Chris use one of your fingers to open up Tom; Tom do the same with Chris, I don’t want to work today.  
They stayed in those positions and Tom let the intrusion of Chris finger in his anus, it was big,- Haaa its big, its big.  
-Don’t worry sugar, he will open you gently…now do the same for him, will you?  
Tom tried to do so but fail in the attempt- Don’t worry baby I’ll do it- Hugh walked where Chris began and began sliding in a finger- I think that Tom is a little more fragile than you Chris do it with Lube- Said Hugh giving him a bottle with his free hand- I…I…Il tire, your fingers are so thick.-Chris applied lube into his fingers, some of the lube was mistakenly applied and landed on Chris chest, and he began sliding them in Toms little ass hole.  
-Work on it and tell me when he is ready.  
Hugh began inserting a second and then a third finger inside Chris, how was moaning louder than a virgin; and he could hear Toms soft sounds from the fingers he had in his entrance.  
-Boys…tell me you are ready.  
\- I am ready- Chris said sexily wanting Hugh’s big meat cock inside him now and only for him.  
-Love to hear that. Tom you just sit and wacht.  
-But I want to be fucked as well, please Hugh.  
-Ok. Chris go on fours over Tom, and lower yourself till your cock meets his…all right?  
-Yeah, I’ll do that  
Chris obeyed with a quick move in no time he was over Tom, and there cocks meat for the first time.  
-Now this is what I want you to do…look into each other’s faces, and kiss yourselves whenever you feel pain…you know that none of you will go easy on my cock, so survive.  
Hugh applied lube to his cock, he hated condoms and he will not wear it whit to healthy actors…it would be a sin if he did so.  
-Chris your up first- Hugh said sliding he’s hard and thick cock into Chris Evans entrance. The sound of his voice filled Toms ears- Don’t worry Chris it will pass.  
-You say that because you don’t have his big cock inside you.- saying this Tom began kissing Chris, knowing that when his turn came he will do the same for him, In the meantime both of them began rocking their cocks together and that helped ease the pain inside Chris ass.  
The second thrust was inside Hiddleston and that little sexy boy let a soft tear ran from his eyes, it was like he was a virgin. And the thickness of the cock was giving him a great deal of pleasure as well pain from the thrust.  
-Okay this is what I am going to do, I’ll have to fuck only one of you…that will be Tom, you Chris get behind me and masturbate yourself near my ass entrance…but do not, I repeat, do not go inside there. I am nobody’s bitch, do this and you will sleep with me tonight alone and will be fucked with no one watching…ok?  
-I got it.- Chris said a little frustrated and did as he was commanded.  
Hugh began concentrating in the sexy British man just in front of him, and began going a little more soft on his pace…Chris was turned on by the spectacle provided, which he could see from Hugh’s shoulder, especially the cute and pleasurable faces of Tom.  
-Haaa, Hugh, you don’t have to go that slow with me you can go rough on me.  
-I will never do that with you, you need a little more love on the sex making and I am going to give it to you.  
So Hugh began is pace as he did before, kissing Toms lips…Chris began pumping stronger when he saw that and shot his load in the entrance of Hugh’s ass letting out a big breathless moan and saw the cum all over Hugh’s ass checks and thought he did a great work- Hey back there how said that to stop giving milk to my ass checks don’t stop till I tell you.  
So Chris began masturbating himself again, as Hugh began slightly building up his pace.  
-Hugh I love this, can I touch your hairy pecks?  
-Go on honey they are there to feel at your pleasure.  
Tom directed his fingers to the hairy and very muscular hunks and began to feel them, that was turning him on- I would like it a little more harder- he said with his baby face.  
-Okay, put your legs around my waist and your arms around my shoulders.  
Tom did so and then was when Hugh Began giving him what he wanted, and toms moans began more strong Hugh’s heart couldn’t bear the sound of the cute actors pain and began kissing him passionately has if their souls where finding themselves in the best way of love making.  
The small entrance received the administrations of Hugh’s cock and Tom could tell Hugh was not going to last any longer…so he made Hugh closer and put all his efforts in the kissing wanting for Hugh to never stop fucking him.  
And then Hugh shot his complete load inside Tom filling him completely in cum, It was heaven all the pleasure and fullness of Hugh’s cock inside and cum all around it.  
-Satisfied little one?  
-Yes, I enjoyed myself and I enjoyed your majestic cock and your strong hairy body.  
-Then go to sleep in the next room, I have to finish something to night and do another with Chris here.  
Tom left as Hugh placed his head on the pillow- now that he is gone, come here and sit on me and continue to masturbate give me that hot load again and cover my hairy chest with cum if not you are not laying your head in it to sleep.  
Chris did as he was told and shot his load filling with cum every inch of the hairy body and laid is head against Hugh’s head and slept al the night knowing that his ass will be very sore tomorrow.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus from Hugh/Chris

-Come on, you can scream.  
Chris did- Yeah, I like it, its big…Oh! It’s big. I love this cock.  
Chris was laying on his back and his head on the pillow and his legs spead wide in either side of Hugh’s body.  
-You like it?  
-Yes.  
-Yes what?  
-Yes daddy Hugh.  
-That’s more like it, know moan for daddy.  
Evans did so, his ass hole was sore because Hugh didn’t use lube on him and it was really early in the morning and his body wasn’t ready for sex; But he love it, he began grabbed Hugh’s hairy ass checks and pressed his finger nails to it just to anchor himself from Hugh’s strong thrusts in his ass hole.  
Hugh began kissing Chris neck, maintaining the pace, making him moan even louder and to dig his nail deeper into the hairy ass checks- Hugh I like you like this, you and me alone.  
-You like it baby? Glad to hear it.  
-Could you kiss me like you kissed Tom.  
-Are you jealous, baby?  
-A little.  
Hugh began kissing him passionately, as he was building his pace to a brutal more like. Their tongues meet in the kisses and Chris moaned an the stronger thrusts, his hands ran from the ass checks to Hugh’s shoulders and broke the kiss just to say- I am Hugh bitch, his favourite one- and then he began kissing him again with more passion. Hugh was glad to hear that Chris taught he was, but he loved all his bitches in the same measure but in different ways and that’s why each of them felt special.  
Hugh was near the edge, he could actually fell the veins of his cock saying that he was so near to come; And the stretched hole was reading to be filled. So Hugh took the hole length of his big fat cock and re-entered with a strong thrust and shot his complete load inside filling every part with wet and hot cum. Chris ass feel that his hole was like hell from the heat that was there.  
-I like it Daddy Hugh, thank you for cuming indide me.  
-I am glad to hear that.  
-I love you daddy Hugh.  
-Know you go and have fun with the others I am waiting a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment please!


	3. Lets share mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Hugh share Tom and James they are there for their entretaiment.

Hugh Jackman was forced to lay on the bed with his Legs wide open, his hairy ass was showing to Chris and the view was promising enough.  
-So, you brought my friends here and you fucked them?  
-Yes I did.  
-How dare you do that?  
-I do whatever I want and there is nothing that you can do about it.  
-Tom’s ass was going to be mine; I was going to be his first man.  
-Too bad for ya, I did do it with him and even I came in his ass hole.  
-You will pay- Chris said sliding a lubed finger inside his anus with a non-gently force, Hugh let out a very audible cry…that Chris Evans and Tom should hear from the next room- You see?... you shouldn’t have played with them.  
-I play with whoever I want, you can fuck me trying to prove your dominance…but at the end your ass will be mine, like Chris and Tom, so come on give me your best try…but after you will bottom for me forever.  
-I don’t bottom.  
-I said the same thing last night as I fucked the life out of Tom, also I did it this morning with Chris. Are you ready to be bitched?  
-Never!!  
-Then pull your fingers out, now!  
Chris did so, Hugh had a commanding voice and body that even the sexiest of the Hemsworth couldn’t resist the authority in them, but even doing that his cock was hard on.  
-This is what we are going to do; I have three bitches in this cabin James, Chris and Tom…why don’t we play with them. Since you are a dominant type.  
-Well, I think it won’t hurt.  
-Be honest with me, your cock his rock hard like, you want to fuck with all your strength that those muscles provide and its good, men like us want to fuck and that is fine… Do you want to fuck Tom or James?...there all yours, I am willing to share.  
-Thank you mate.  
-Don’t ever mention it.-He called in a loud voice- Tom James come here.  
In the door the two actors appeared sexily naked and for the display of Chris eyes- Tom you look lovely naked, so are you James- watching the other manly specimen, he always thought that James was a dominant, like Hugh, but turned out to be just a muscular hairy submissive.  
-Boys now you are in Chris commands and so you will obey his every words.  
James and Tom agreed, Chris made a sign to them to come over to him. They waked to they were on the bed besides the two Australians, Hugh closed his legs hiding from the submissive the hairy and filled with lube ass checks.  
-Don’t be shy boys and go and kiss Chris, both of them began kissing the blond and muscular man in front of him, James went straight to the mouth and Tom went to the well build torso to begin kissing and licking the area.- Be careful they are greedy sluts.  
-I don’t believe that of Tom.  
-Believe him Chris-said Tom with is puppy eyes looking up to him- I want you inside of me quickly and smoothly, please Chris don’t make me wait like Hugh.  
-Silence Tom, Chris didn’t let you speak neither did I- after saying this Tom restarted licking Chris nipples.  
-Oh!!!That feels good- he said stopping for a second kissing James.- Yeah, now I want you James to begin working in my cock; its already hard so I did half of your work, now lube it with your mouth.  
James did so and doing this he went in all fours exposing his ass hole to the eyes of Hugh; He loved that tight pussy, he loved hearing James moaning when he enter there, and he knew that Chris will like it too.  
Tom took James place in Chris mouth, and began a tongue fight with his friend and now dominant lover. The feeling of kissing Tom was like a sin to Chris, but he was already there and waiting to be loved by him, he was not going to force his friend he was going to make love to him plus Tom wanted him to do it.  
-Tell me…do you want my cock inside you?  
-Yes.  
-How much?  
-Very much.  
-Then do me a favour, Go and suck Hugh’s dick and let me see that ass hole.  
Tom did so, being on top of James body that was hardly working on Chris cock, a lovely picture.  
-Come here baby awaken my dick.  
Tom began working on it, he saw that Hugh dick was thicker than Chris, and Chris had it a little longer than thicker in comparison to Hugh’s. He felt a wet tongue inside his anal area, something he hadn’t felt before, and Chris beard made him feel his ass checks raspy at the touch of it.  
James was doing a great job but his man pussy was not receiving attention Hugh noticed this and made a great effort to push a finger inside his anus, Tom working on Hugh’s cock still proved to be difficult because it didn’t fit in his mouth he only could work on the head; Hugh knew this because Toms mouth wasn’t to big, well he had to give some credit to his very thick and long member even James and Chris had problem in taking it in and no one of them could even reach the base.  
Chris was sure that Toms ass was somewhat ready but took the lube from the night table and applied it in one of his thick fingers before pushing it inside his anal cavity. Tom moaned inside of Hugh’s cock head from the thickening finger, it was so big for his ass hole, he didn’t even know why he was so closed back there…it was open last night when Hugh entered on his virgin pussy but after the night sleep he had, on James hairy chest, it was closed again and it felt painful to be opened wide on his little hole.  
James had a great pleasure eating Chris cock, it was big and he still couldn’t reach the base but it was because of the length of the member, he experienced Hugh second finger scissoring inside of him and it felt good to have those thick hairy fingers.  
Chris applied a second finger as well inside of Tom and for him the intrusion of a second finger wasn’t too good.  
-Don’t worry Tom it will pass. - He said trying to get him ready as soon as he could he applied a second finger.  
James moaned inside of Chris cock, because Hugh did the same; It was like if the Australians were synchronized doing their jobs, Hugh made a dirty wink to Chris to which he replayed with a naughty smile. It was some kind of code that Chris did interpret correctly.  
Without any warning Hugh grabbed James hips and pulled him to his body making him stop giving Chris his salvia administration on his cock; With Tom Chris was more gently but quick as well.  
-Now boys, be good- Hugh said bring James head to his level and began kissing his shoulder and neck- You are going to be fucked.  
-Hugh you didn’t apply lube to my ass.  
-Today it will be dry for you, okay?  
-Yes, Hugh I will obey.  
-That’s how I like my baby boy, my only hairy baby boy- still taking him on his neck  
Tom put his head on the side of Chris head, the breath of his friend and new lover was strong- Are you going to do it easy with me?  
-Yeah, I will mate.  
-Thank you  
Hugh slide his cock inside James with a little force, James cried out loud…he was never ready for the length thick cock of Hugh, he never was, and no one did ever…not even Debbra. –It’s so big, Hugh you are giving me so much pleasure.  
-I love to hear that. My baby boy.  
James became more of a slut of a sudden, but a sweet one, and he rested his head on Hugh’s shoulder only to moan on his hear just to fill Hugh with the sound of deep pleasure.  
Chris opened a little more Toms legs and began inserting the member slowly, Tom opened wide his mouth and let all type of sounds come out of it.  
-Don’t worry my love it will pass.  
-Your big, it’s so long.  
-Please hang on  
-I will, even when it hurts I like you inside of me.  
Chris managed to put all his length inside of Tom and he stayed there for a while letting him adjust to the cock.  
Hugh put his left hand on James hairy chest to keep him steady and with the other one he began to masturbate him. James reached to kiss Tom in the mouth like a roll playing submissive they are; making him stop moaning loudly just to moan in his mouth.  
-You see Chris they love it.  
Chris took Tom by the neck and putt him just where he was originally, just beside his head, and began kissing him on the hear lobe.  
-Hugh, are you close?  
-Maybe.  
-Then go harder my love, please.  
-What a lover of cock my baby boy is.  
-Yes I am.  
Hugh complied to James plead, they were both sweating and the hairs on both of their chest said so, making James back attached to Hugh’s chest in a very sticky way. Chris on the other and kissed and kissed Tom on the mouth.  
Hugh came all inside James filling him up and he took James with him making him cum all over his hairy sweated chest now filled with cum.  
-Do you like that cum in your ass?  
-I do. Don pull off, please.  
-why baby?  
-I want you to stay inside me as we watch them.  
-You are going to get what you want honey.  
Tom moaned louder at Chris sudden change of pace, that made him hold himself on the bed being on all fours and bearing Chris chest on his back.  
-That’s so hot Hugh- James said kissing his lover.  
-Haaaa, Chris, Chris I love it.  
Chris kissed his neck again and again. He was so close, but so god dammed close.  
-Can I fill you up, baby?  
-Yes, please, bread my ass you are worthy of it. Take me I’m all yours.  
And Chris shot his load inside Tom and kissed him on the mouth in the proses, it was a good time to do so and Tom didn’t tell but he had more cum inside that what Hugh gave him last night.  
-There we are, now boys go with Chris Evans. Daddy will talk with Chris.  
They left the room.  
-So my proposition here is stay with me here, we are both wealthy enough to don’t work for a long while and in are free time we can fuck them all we want. I only have one condition thou.  
-What is it?  
-I will fuck you to seal the deal.  
-Just once.  
-Just once, and our boys will never know.  
-Deal.  
-Then present your ass to my cock, I think you will like what you are about to feel…maybe in the future we could do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cum coment! thats an order...LOL, just coment if you want, but it will be apreciated if you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
